


‘til my last day i will fight and fight and fight

by amosanguis



Series: creature AUs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - Stiles, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Demon!Stiles, Gore, M/M, this one hurt just writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he’s just smiling at you through the mirror - he’s smiling with your mouth and laughing with your voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-z-

You throw yourself against the wall – shouting and screaming and fighting for control.

And he’s just smiling at you through the mirror - he’s smiling with your mouth and laughing with your voice and touching you with your hands.

And you’re still screaming and demanding and cursing.

But the demon trails your hand over your face and lets the black film slide over your eyes and he’s saying something about how much he loves your body and how much he loves your father and your friends.

“Oh, little Stiles,” he says your name like a prayer, “if only you knew how much you had in you.  And I’m not just talking about Derek’s dick.”

You feel a surge of rage and for just a second you’ve broken through.  You’re just as quickly thrown back in and forced down even deeper.

“As I was saying,” he snaps.  He goes back to touch your stomach, your arms, your chest.  “You have a lot of potential in this little body.  Perhaps even a witch or two in your bloodline.  Not enough to really matter – but there’s just a tiny little spark.”

“Fuck off,” you shout as you throw yourself against your cage.  But it’s getting harder and harder to fight.

“Oh, my precious Stiles, it’s okay.  I’m going to make everything okay.  Promise.”

And then everything goes black.

-z-

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2

 

-z-

Before you were saved, you got little flashes of what had been happening.

_Your father wide-eyed as you stalked closer and closer._

_Blood on the wall, floor, ceiling._

_Scott’s screaming and_ _Allison’s crying._

_Erica’s staring lifelessly at a far wall._

_Derek’s roar._

_Derek’s claws tearing through your torso._

_The demon laughing, laughing, laughing._

Then there’s chanting and this time, it’s the demon who’s screaming as he’s torn from your body.

And the first thing you’re aware of is how much everything fucking hurts. 

The second is Derek’s voice as he’s picking you up and running and  _fuck_ , you feel every single battle wound.  Derek’s telling you how sorry he is, how he didn’t know the demon was the thing holding your body together.  He’s telling you to hang on, that you’re so close to the hospital, that you just need to hang on for a little while longer.

And you try to tell him that you’ll do your best, but there’s blood in your mouth and you’re drowning.

Then there are bright lights and people are shouting and you hear Scott’s mom demanding  _what-the-hell-_ ­ _oh-my-God-Stiles-no_ and Derek’s quick lies are flying out of his mouth.  Something about a bear.

And Melissa McCall’s voice is blending with Derek’s and the echoes of the demon’s chuckling and Allison’s crying.  

Then you’re losing consciousness, feeling the demon’s hands and Derek’s claws and your own blood-slicked fingers.

-z-

End

 


End file.
